1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system that controls functions in a mobile device according to modes of inputs that are detected by at least two sensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of mobile devices has also increased. Mobile devices utilize mobile convergence to provide additional service functions provided by other types of mobile systems, as well as their traditional service functions. For example, a mobile communication device can include additional functions as well as its usual communication functions such as a voice call, and message transmission and reception. Examples of the additional functions include a TeleVision (TV) viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), and the like), an audio playback function (e.g., Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), a photographing function, an Internet access function, and the like.
Conventional mobile devices have a limitation in terms of space allocated for their display units or input units (e.g., keypads, and the like) because they have been designed to provide mobility and portability. In order to use the conventional mobile devices, users have been operating menus that are complicatedly configured.
Therefore, a need exits for a method and system for controlling mobile devices according to modes of inputs, thereby allowing users to efficiently use a variety of functions provided by the mobile devices.